Nameless Story
by Valuable Shicchi -Valshe
Summary: "Tugasku sudah selesai..." / "Tch! Padahal aku sudah begini kau malah- jangan cemas. Aku akan sering mengunjungimu."/ LAST CHAPTER! A KagaKuro fic. Two Shot . Typo(s) always berserakan. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Pair : Kuroko Tetsuya x Kagami Taiga

Genre : Romance/General

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

_**Hingga aku terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini, kumohon… jangan tutup cerita ini**_

Seirin High School,

Siapa yang tidak tahu sekolah itu? Sekolah yang klub _basket_-nya tahun lalu berhasil memenangkan kejuaraan _Winter-Cup_ –padahal mereka baru saja membentuk klub _basket _tersebut sekitar dua tahun yang lalu.. Kini nama sekolah Seirin begitu populer di kalangan sekolah manapun. Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi hingga mereka dengan susah payah akhirnya mampu mengalahkan sekolah Rakuzan yang merupakan juara bertahan dari pertandingan _Winter-Cup_ tersebut.

Ya, begitu banyak hal yang terjadi.

Begitu banyak…

NAMELESS STORY

"_Ouch_!"

Kedua mata _crimson_ itu terbuka perlahan seraya tangannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia tetap meringis pelan ketika kepalanya dilanda sakit yang cukup membuatnya harus berjalan sempoyongan. Melihat kalender dengan mata yang terpejam sebelah –masih menahan rasa sakit di kepala, dia melihat kalau ada angka merah. Hari ini adalah hari minggu, dan tidak ada latihan basket di hari minggu. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini dia ingin sekali bermain basket.

Dia merasa kalau dia sudah lama tidak bermain basket.

Yang dia ingat adalah kemarin dia masih bermain basket saat _training camp_ di kota sebelah bersama teman satu klubnya di Sekolah Seirin.

Tunggu! Bersama siapa?

DUK! DUK! DUK!

Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya dia bermain _lay up shoot _tetapi tidak satupun bola tersebut masuk ke dalam _ring. _Dia merasa kalau ototnya menegang. Kenapa? Dia yakin tadi kalau dia sudah cukup melakukan pemanasan.

"Ada apa dengan ototku? Aku merasa aneh." Ucapnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya kemudian membukanya. Hal itu dia lakukan berkali-kali.

"Kau sedang bermain _basket_?"

Menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Eh? Aku berani bersumpah kalau aku baru saja mendengar suara seseorang."

"Aku disini."

Matanya mengarah menuju bawah, tepat disampingnya.

"_What the hell_!" Katanya berteriak, "Sejak kapan kau berada disitu?" tambahnya. Manusia yang tadinya dianggap hantu olehnya sedang menyeruput _vanilla shake_ dengan wajahnya yang _expresionless. _Terlihat olehnya pemuda berambut _baby blue _yang senada dengan warna matanya menundukkan kepala sebentar.

"_Domo_. Aku sudah disini sejak awal," Balasnya, kemudian lanjut menyeruput minumannya hingga terdengar suara 'sruuut-sruut' tanda kalau minumannya sudah habis. "Kenapa berhenti bermain?" Tambahnya lagi.

"Heh? Itu bukan urusanmu. Apa kau bisa bermain basket? Ayo lawan aku _one-on-one_. Kebetulan aku sedang mencari teman untuk bermain."

Berfikir sebentar, pemuda itu membuka mulutnya, "Baiklah. _One-on-one_. Yang pertama memasukkan bola ke _ring_, dia yang menang." Ucapnya

"Cheh! Berikan semua yang kau bisa. Ahh sebelum mulai, katakan siapa namamu."

Menggaruk dagunya sebentar, dia berkata,

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku mengenalmu. Kagami Taiga, _power forward_ dari SMA Seirin. Sekolah kalian baru saja memenangkan pertandingan_ Winter-Cup_ lalu."

Kagami terperangah, sedikit melamun begitu mendengar nama tersebut.

"Kuroko… kah? Baiklah. Ayo mulai."

SKIP TIME

"Kau payah. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menembakkan bola." Ucap Kagami setelah bermain beberapa jam bersama Kuroko. Namun yang Kagami dapat hanyalah sebuah tatapan datar.

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali."

"Hey, Kalau kau begini terus kau tidak akan bisa lolos masuk _team regular_. Tch!" Omel Kagami sambil meneguk sebotol air mineral dengan terburu-burunya. Sepertinya kerongkongannya perlu pasokan air yang cukup banyak akibat menceramahi Kuroko.

Dia lebih banyak mengeluarkan tenaga menceramahi Kuroko daripada bermain _one-on-one_. Ironis sekali.

"Tidak. Aku hanyalah bayangan. Beginilah cara bermain _basket_-ku. Aku hanya membutuhkan sebuah cahaya."

Kagami mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "Maksudmu?"

Tersenyum simpul, "Hal ini tidak terlalu penting. Lagipula, aku sudah menemukan cahayaku. Hanya saja dia sedang tertidur lelap. Lelap sekali hingga dia lupa cara untuk bangun."

Kali ini Kagami menggaruk kepalanya frustasi, "Oi, Kuroko! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan! Bicaralah dengan kalimat yang mudah untuk kumengerti!"

"Kagami-kun _aikawarazu baka desu ne_…"

Kagami mengerjap sebentar, "Maksudmu? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" kali ini Kagami menatap Kuroko tajam. Iris _crimson-_nya kini tertaut satu sama lain menggambarkan betapa seriusnya dia sekarang.

Hanya saja Kuroko masih saja memasang wajah andalannya.

"Kalau kita saling kenal, Kagami-kun pasti tidak akan menyakan namaku." Ucapnya _simple_. Kagami mengeryitkan alisnya, tentu saja dia benar. Tapi kenapa sepertinya ada sesuatu yang familiar dengan kejadian yang sedang mereka alami saat ini. De javu? Entahlah. Kagami tidak tahu pasti akan hal itu.

"Ah, kau benar. Maaf, Kuroko." Ucapnya.

Dan pada akhirnya Kagami tidak mengambil pusing akan hal itu. Sesuatu yang dia ketahui saat ini adalah, dia bertemu orang aneh yang seolah-olah sudah mengenal baik dirinya.

##

"KISE! Kenapa kau menculiknya kemari? Kami jadi tidak bisa pulang tahu!"

Kerutan di dahi itu semakin banyak diiringi keringat yang membanjirinya.

"Aku tadi bertemu Aomine. Dia berkata kalau dulu dia adalah bayanganmu."

"Kau tidak perlu mengoper bolanya ke arahku."

Mata _crimson _itu terbelalak lebar. Wajahnya telah dibanjiri oleh keringat serta wajah yang pucat. Refleks, Kagami terduduk kemudian memijat pelipisnya secara perlahan. Mimpi itu selalu datang akhir-akhir ini. Mimpi yang sama dengan kata-kata yang sama.

Tapi kenapa ada kata Kise dan Aomine? Dua makhluk aneh yang termasuk dalam anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang paling dia tidak suka. Baikah, walaupun dia paling tidak bisa sependapat dengan Midorima, tetap saja Kagami tidak menyukai mereka. Ralat. Kagami tidak menyukai semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Solusi dari semua ini adalah menanyakan mimpi tersebut kepada mereka berdua –Kise dan Aomine. Tunggu- apa? Yang benar saja! Yang ada malah mereka akan menertawainya. Serius deh, hal ini sungguh konyol kalau dipikir-pikir. Apalagi mengingat mimpi Kagami terdapat Kise didalamnya, apa dia sudah bersedia dihukum mati oleh Aomine yang _jealous_ nya _unexplainable. _Oke lupakan.

"Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah kembali tidur."

Pilihan yang tepat, Kagami.

"Uhh, sepertinya itu juga pilihan yang salah."

Eh?

"SIAL! AKU TELAT LAGI KE SEKOLAH!''

At School

Saat jam makan siang menurut Kagami adalah saat dimana dia harus berperang dengan ribuan murid untuk mendapatkan sebungkus roti. Tidak sekali Furuta mendengar Kagami mengoceh _'This is Japanese Lunch Time Rush!'. _Walaupun pada akhirnya mereka berhasil membeli roti itu diantara lautan manusia.

"Nee, Kagami… apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hyuuga Junpei, _senpai_ sekaligus _captain_ dari klub _basket_ mereka. Kagami mengeryitkan kedua alisnya, "Memangnya kenapa?" Hyuuga yang saat ini bersama Kiyoshi dan Izuki menatap Kagami heran.

"Tidak. Kami hanya terkejut melihatmu sudah kembali ke sekolah," ucap Izuki pelan. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Kagami memicingkan kedua matanya. Oke, ini aneh. Kenapa mendadak para _senpai_-nya menanyakan keadaannya?

"Kalian semua bicara apa? Aku memang selalu datang ke sekolah." Ucap Kagami yakin. Namun pemandangan yang ada dihadapan Kagami adalah para _senpai _dan juga temannya yang sedang memasang wajah terkejut.

Sekilas, Kagami menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Dia terus berfikir hingga matanya tidak segaja menangkap sosok kecil berambut biru langit berjalan menuju tempat yang sepi.

"Itu… Kuroko?" Gumam Kagami. Tentu saja dia tahu siapa objek yang telah terperangkap dalam matanya yang tajam itu. Menghiraukan para _senpai_ dan temannya yang sedang berbisik –Kagami sendiri tidak mau tahu apa yang sedang mereka diskusikan, dia pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kuro-? Oi, Kagami! Kau mau ke-"

"Hyuuga. Belum saatnya," Izuki yang biasanya berhiaskan wajah komedinya kali ini mendadak serius. "Belum saatnya." Ulangnya lagi.

"_D'ahou_! Kau tidak mendengar apa yang dia katakan barusan? Kuroko! Mau sampai kapan otaknya yang bodoh itu terus terperangkap dalam ilusi?"

"…" Izuki terdiam. Perdebatan yang tak berujung itu hanya diakhiri oleh sebuah desahan panjang.

"Bakagami."

Sekarang Kagami tahu bagaimana rasanya membolos. Tiupan angin di atap sekolah itu seolah-olah membujuknya untuk tetap tinggal. Disampingnya sudah ada lelaki berambut biru muda –objek yang dia kejar tadi.

Ini _awkward_, pikirnya. Namun disuatu sisi Kagami merasakan kalalu dia sudah terbiasa dengan tempat ini. Kenapa begitu? Entahlah. Diliriknya Kuroko yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya, seolah menggapai udara yang kosong. Senyuman yang cukup tipis tertangkap dalam retina mata Kagami.

DEG DEG

_Are?_ Ada apa ini? Kali ini jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari yang biasanya. Aku yakin kalau aku tidak memakan sesuatu yang aneh. Itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

"Kagami-kun, kenapa menyusulku kemari?" tanya Kuroko yang kemudian berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu," Ucap Kagami seadanya. Ya, dia memang tidak tahu alasan mengapa dia mengejar Kuroko tadi, "Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga bersekolah disini," lanjutnya.

"Kagami-kun, kau ingin mendengar sebuah cerita?" tanya Kuroko mengabaikan ucapan Kagami yang sebelumnya.

Kagami yang _clueless_, hanya mengangguk nurut, "Baiklah. Kuharap ceritamu itu menarik." Dan balasan yang diterima Kagami adalah senyuman simpul dari Kuroko.

DEG DEG

'Sial, kenapa lagi ini?'

"Baiklah. Sepasang kekasih sewaktu jam makan siang selalu bertemu di atap sekolah. Yang satu sibuk dengan makanannya yang sangat banyak, dan yang satu lagi hanya minum segelas air."

"Oi- tunggu! Kenapa kedengarannya tidak romantis?" Sanggah Kagami

Tersenyum, Kuroko melanjutkan, "Ya. Salah satu dari mereka memang tidak romantis. Tapi percayalah, orang yang tidak romantis itulah yang terbaik menurut pasangannya, si Wajah Datar." Kagami mendecih pelan,

"Pasangan aneh. Sepertinya aku tahu kelanjutannya. Mereka lulus SMA bersama-sama, masuk perguruan tinggi bersama-sama, menikah, dan hidup bahagia, bukan? Ahh! Itu membosankan." Satu gigitan besar mendarat di roti miliknya.

"Sayangnya ketika si Tidak Romantis mengikuti suatu _event _bersama si Wajah Datar, sesuatu terjadi…"

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksudmu ini tidak berakhir bahagia?"

Menatap langit, tangan Kuroko terjulur lagi keatas, dia mengepalkan tangannya lembut seolah menangkap udara yang menari bebas. Setelah itu, dia menatap Kagami, "Tidak semua kisah cinta itu berakhir bahagia, Kagami-kun."

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Apa cerita ini sedang populer? Apa judulnya?" Kagami menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok terdekat. Matanya masih menangkap sosok Kuroko yang kini sedang menggaruk dagunya.

"_Saa_… Aku juga sedang menunggu pengarangnya untuk memberikan judulnya…"

Kagami berjalan sambil meringis pelan. Kesal. Tadi Kuroko sudah berjanji padanya bakal pulang bersama, bila perlu mampir sebentar ke Maji Burger, hanya saja sudah satu jam lebih Kagami menunggunya, namun Kuroko tak kunjung keluar.

"Kuroko _teme_… Awas saja, kalau bertemu besok aku akan-"

"Hoo? Kagamicchi~ _Ohisashiburi ssu_~"

_Nice_. Sudah jatuh, terpeleset ke jurang pula. Sudah lelah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah selama satu jam lebih, kali ini dia bertemu dengan orang yang sangat berisik. Malangnya…

"Kise, kau sendirian?" Mau tak mau Kagami harus meladeninya bukan?

Menggeleng sebentar, "Hm. Aominecchi sedang membelikanku _ice cream_. Waah~ aku tidak tahu kalau Kagamicchi sudah sehat. _Yokatta ssu ne_~ aku sedikit cemas melihat Kagamicchi seperti orang yang tidak memiliki semangat hidup… blablabla…"

Kagami terdiam. Apa lagi ini? Sudah sehat katanya?

"Kise. Memangnya apa yang terjadi denganku?" tanya Kagami pelan. Kise terdiam sambil bergumam 'eh?' hingga akhirnya dia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kagamicchi-"

"Oi, Kise! Kau disini rupa- oh? Bakagami? Kau masih hidup ternyata?" Baiklah. Sepertinya tensi Kagami bakalan naik lagi.

"Apa maksudmu, HAH? AHOMINE? Masih hidup katamu? Maaf kalau kau kurang senang akan hal itu. Tch!"

Aomine berjalan mendekati mereka, "Kau sudah menjenguknya? Aku dengar kau sama sekali belum mengunjunginya." Ucap Aomine tajam setajam matanya yang kini memandang Kagami.

"A-aominecchi! Aku rasa ini terlalu berlebihan-"

"Diamlah, Kise… Biarkan si _idiot_ ini bangun. Kasihan Tetsu. Dia sudah terlalu lama menunggu," ucap Aomine. Kagami melihat ekspresi Kise yang mendadak _gloomy_. Demi Neptunus! Apa yang telah terjadi, batinnya.

"Tetsu?" Ulang Kagami semakin tidak mengerti, "Siapa?" Lanjutnya. Kise hanya bisa meggigit bibirnya.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau sama sekali tidak tahu?" tanya Aomine datar. Kagami mengangguk, dan beberapa menit kemudian desahan Aomine mengisi senja.

"Ikut aku," Ucap Aomine yang kali ini mulai berjalan diikuti oleh Kise yang masih memasang wajah _gloomy_. Hingga pada pada akhirnya, rasa penasaran Kagami lah yang membuatnya mengikuti langkah Aomine dan Kise.

Pikirannya tetap melayang seraya kakinya yang bergerak mengikuti arah kemana Aomine dan Kise membawanya. Hingga akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa Aomine dan Kise membawanya ke tempat yang cukup ramai.

"Kau takut, Bakagami?" tanya Aomine begitu melihat Kagami sedikit merinding saat tahu kemana mereka membawanya.

"Jangan mempermainkanku! Untuk apa kau membawaku ke tempat mengerikan seperti ini hah? Kau-"

"Disana." Ucap Kise sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang ada di depannya. Sebuah batu yang cukup panjang. "Dia menunggumu," tambahnya lagi.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini?! Lelucon di Bulan April masih lama!"

"Lakukan saja apa yang kami katakan, Bakagami!" kali ini nada Aomine mulai naik menandakan kalau dia tidak sedang bergurau. Menghela nafas sebentar, Kagami mendekat batu tersebut.

Tempat itu sangat ramai. Ramai akan penduduk.

Ya, ramai akan penduduk yang telah menempati tempat peristirahatannya untuk selamanya.

Dan dengan sangat jelas Kagami membaca tulisan yang ada di batu nisan tersebut. Matanya terbelalak lebar beriringan dengan suaranya yang keluar –membaca nama yang ada di batu tersebut.

"Kuroko… Tetsuya…"

TBC

Anoo… *muncul dibalik pintu* sepertinya author abal ini nongol kembali… ada yang ingat sama saya ga ya? (reader: GA ADA!) :okay:

Nah, ini fic Shicchi yang kedua di KnB dan ini KagaKuro! (~'-')~ Entah kenapa rasanya lagi dilanda sama virus (?) KagaKuro aaww~ mereka itu unyuu~ eeeh tapi AoKise masih numero uno looh xDD *dibunuh*

Maa, rencananya Cuma buat _two shot_ aja kok, _anshiinshite_~

_So, for my sweet dream, review? _

.


	2. Chapter 2

Ini Chapter duaaa! Arigatou yang udah review~ #CiumSemuaReviewer '3'

Gomen reader-tachi atas keterlambatan saya (|||_ _) Kenapa beberapa readers tahu soal nih judul saya dapet dari mana yah? == #muka Detective#

Ararara~ udah pada banyak yang komplain soal Kuroko yang mat–dilempar readers-

T-tonikaku! Here is the last Chapter! ENJOYED! Meshiagare~(?)

#

Pair : Kuroko Tetsuya x Kagami Taiga

Genre : Romance/General

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

NAMELESS STORY part 2

© Shicchi Kurosaki

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah aku mengejar bayagan dihari senja

Dalam kebingunganku, aku tak menyadari akan suaramu yang telah mencair

.

.

"Kuroko… Tetsuya…" Ucapnya gemetar. Sangat jelas di batu tersebut tertulis nama Kuroko dengan huruf _Kanji_ dan Tetsuya dengan huruf _Katakana_. Entah kenapa terlintas suatu peristiwa di dalam pikirannya….

#

"Kuroko, kau tidak perlu mengoper bolanya padaku. Aku akan berjuang sendiri." Mata _crimson_ itu meredup setelah pemiliknya berkata demikian.

"Kita tidak akan bisa menang jika sendiri. Kau tidak bisa bermain _basket_ sendirian, Kagami-kun."

"Kau bisa mencari cahaya yang lain-"

CUP! Perkataan Kagami mendadak berhenti ketika Kuroko menarik kerah bajunya paksa, dan menghapus jarak diantara mereka dengan sebuah kecupan manis. Bukan ciuman panas, melainkan sebuah kecupan singkat namun itu berhasil membuat Kagami terdiam.

"Aku tidak akan mencari cahaya lain. Cahayaku hanyalah Kagami-kun. Sampai janjiku membuat Kagami-kun dan Seirin menjadi yang nomor satu, aku tidak akan mencari- mpft-!" kecupan lembut itu terjadi lagi, hanya saja kali ini Kagami yang memulainya.

"_Usee_ _yo_, aku tahu itu. _Suman_, Kuroko. Semua ini membutku gila. Kita pasti bisa memenangkan _Winter-Cup_ nanti."

"Hm. _Suki desu_, Kagami-kun…"

"J-jangan tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu, _baka_!"

"Kagami-kun _hidoi desu_. Apa Kagami-kun tidak menyukaiku?"

#

Sejenak kepala Kagami terserang rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Hingga membuatnya sedikit terduduk di tanah. Tangan kanannya memegang kepalanya.

"S-sial!" Kagami menggerutu, sebelah tangannya meremas rumput yang tumbuh disekitar makam tersebut.

"Kagamicchi!"

"Ku-kuroko…" Kali ini dia mencoba berdiri sendiri. Bahkan saat Kise berbaik hati ingin menolongnya, dia menepis tangan itu kasar. "K-kuroko… _teme_…" ucapnya lagi. Kemudian pergi dari tempat itu dengan langkah yang sempoyongan meninggalkan Aomine yang terdiam bersama Kise yang menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Lihat apa yang sudah kau perbuat, Aominecchi! Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan dokter dahulu, bukan? Kagamicchi terkena _Partial Amnesia#_! Jangan memaksanya untuk mengingat Kurokocchi!" Kise mengatur nafasnya yang berderu, namun yang dia dapatkan hanyalah wajah Aomine yang tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Mau sampai kapan dia terjebak dalam dunia ilusi yang dia ciptakan sendiri? Aku lebih memilih dia berakhir menjadi orang gila daripada harus menjadi manusia yang seolah-olah menolak takdir yang diberikan padanya."

_Silence_.

Kise tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini seperti bukan Aomine yang dia kenal.

"Aominecchi, sejak kapan pikiranmu jadi bijak begitu? Aahh~ aku jadi semakin suka padamuuu~"

"Dan aku rasa kalau malam ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur, Kise. Hal ini membuatku butuh hiburan, dan kau tahu maksudku kan?"

"Heeeeeee?! AhominEcchi!"

.

.

Aku selalu berfikir kalau tidak ada gunanya jika kau mendekatiku

Kenapa mata ini terus saja menyiratkan kebohongan?

.

.

Kagami berjalan pelan tak beraturan. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit seolah-olah beberapa memori yang hilang itu masuk secara paksa ke otak Kagami.

#

"Kagami-kun, kau yakin bisa menghabiskan roti sebanyak itu?" Kuroko melihat Kagami muncul dengan beberapa bungkus roti.

"Kau lupa kalau kemarin itu kita dua kali pertandingan –_munch munch_- melawan Seihou dan Shuutoku? Itu sangat melelahkan-_much, munch_-!"

"Kagami-kun, jangan berbicara sambil makan."

"_Urusee_! Yang mengherankan itu kenapa dengan sebuah roti dan _vanilla shake_ itu bisa membuatmu kenyang!"

"Karena aku tidak banyak makan seperti Kagami-kun,"

"_Teme _… ahh, ngomog-ngomong Kuroko, Alex ingin mempublis _novel_ barunya. Dan- err … aku mengusulkan padanya untuk menulis kisah kita. I-itu kalau kau tidak keberatan, OI! KUROKO!" Kagami panik ketika melihat mata Kuroko yang tidak berkedip sama sekali.

"Kagami-kun … ternyata bisa bersikap romantis juga ya…."

"_TEME_!"

#

"Kuroko… jadi selama ini… _Kuso!_"

#

"Akhirnya! Aku tidak percaya kalau kita bisa menang melawan Rakuzan… padahal kau tahu sendiri kalau Akashi itu sangat hebat."

"Hm. Aku juga tidak menyangka…"

"Err, Kuroko… aku… beruntung bisa menjadi cahayamu… err… ya begitulah, maksudku…"

Tersenyum simpul, "Aku juga menyukaimu, Kagami-kun."

"Darimana datangnya kalimat itu!" Semburat merah itu tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

"Kagami-kun tidak menyukaiku?" Kuroko bertanya layaknya seorang anak kecil.

"Te-tentu saja aku suka, bodoh! Kalau tidak m-mana mungkin aku pacaran dengamnu sekarang…"

"Hmm… _Souka_…"

"Hanya itu? Tunjukkanlah sedikit sifat manismu kepada _seme_-mu!" Kagami menggaruk kepalanya frustasi, "Aku seperti mengencani sebuah robot."

#

Apakah aku akan tetap terukir dihatimu?

Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?

Aku frustasi

#

"Aku… harus menemukan Kuroko… tapi dimana? Dimana?"

Kini dia duduk dipinggir lapangan bola basket. Terdiam, rasanya sedikit demi sedikit serpihan memori yang hilang mulai kembali secara perlana. Kagami mulai bernafas normal, sedikit lega ketika memorinya akan siapa itu Kuroko Tetsuya lengkap sudah.

"Kuroko …" desahnya pelan. Kemudian tangannya terkepal kuat senada dengan bunyi gemertak di giginya ketika memori itu lengkap. Tidak ada yang terlewatkan…

Termasuk memori yang ingin dilupakan oleh Kagami.

#

Kini mereka sedang merayakan kemenangan mereka melawan Rakuzan. Kagami dan Kuroko langsung menyisihkan diri alias kabur dari _senpai_ dan pelatih mereka.

"_Naa_, Kuroko…" Bisik Kagami ke telinga Kuroko ketika ciuman panas itu telah direnggangkan. Di depannya, Kuroko Tetsuya –bayangan, sekaligus kekasihnya dengan wajah memerah mencoba untuk mengatur ulang nafasnya.

"Ya, Kagami-kun…"

Tangan besar itu menyusuri pipi pucat Kuroko, mengelusnya pelan, kemudian mengecupnya lembut. "_Suki da…_ Kuroko…" Ucapnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Kuroko menunjukkan senyum tipisnya –bahagia, namun apalah yang bisa diungkapkan seorang Kuroko untuk menjawabnya? Sekadar kata 'Aishiteru' rasanya kurang cukup untuknya.

"Tunggu disini," ucap Kuroko melepaskan diri dari Kagami, "Aku akan segera kembali…" Jelasnya sambil menjauh. Kagami yang kaget hanya tersenyum simpul, "Dasar anak itu…" desahnya pelan.

"_Yabai_… bolanya bergulir terlalu jauh!"

Kagami yang mendengar suara anak-anak kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya menuju bola yang menggelinding di tengah jalan. Mengingat jarak Kagami dengan bola itu cukup dekat, berbaik hati Kagami mengambilnya.

Tanpa dia menyadari bahwa didepannya sudah ada mobil yang melaju kencang dengan ritme yang tak beraturan. Sepertinya pengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk.

Pemilik surai _babyblue_ yang melihat peristiwa apa yang bakal terjadi mulai menjatuhkan apa yang tadi dia genggam, kemudian menggunakan _misdirection_-nya dan mencoba mengubah takdir.

"KURO-!"

Dua sejoli itu terlempar keras dengan posisi sang surai biru memeluk sang _crimson _dengan senyum terpasang diwajahnya hingga suara BEDEBAM! Beradu dengan suara mobil yang mendadak berhenti.

Surai biru itu sempat memegang pipi Kagami dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah, "Kau s-selamat… _Yo…katta_… _nee_… K-kaga…" Kata-kata itu terhenti begitu saja diiringi tertutupnya warna biru langit itu.

Pemilik surai _crimson_ itu terluka. Terlihat dari wajah dan kakinya yang memar. Tapi tidak separah sang kekasih yang ternyata tubuh kecilnya diluan yang menabrak sisi depan mobil.

"Oi, Kuroko! KUROKO!" Seolah tak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar yang mulai ramai dan lukanya sendiri yang semakin lama semakin sakit, Kagami berteriak lagi: "KUROKO! _CHIKUSOO_!" Dia mulai memegang kepalanya yang merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. "Sial! K-kuro…" Pemilik surai _crimson_ itu ikut tertutup juga.

Sepertinya baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka menautkan bibir satu sama lain… Takdir memang senang mempermainkan mereka.

"KAGAMI-KUUN! KUROKO-KUN!"

"Izuki! Hubugi _ambulance_, SEKARANG!"

#

.

Kubuka mataku dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal

Kepada halaman yang kosong

.

Kagami memandang langit yang gelap. Tidak ada satupun bintang yang menemani gelapnya malam, seperti dirinya. Tidak berguna, pikirnya. Kali ini dia membiarkan cairan bening keluar bebas dari pelupuk matanya, "Kuroko… tak heran kalau kau tidak tenang disana…" Gumamnya pelan.

"Tapi sepertinya aku bisa istirahat dengan tenang sekarang, Kagami-kun…"

Wajah Kagami tetap memasang wajah tersenyum melecehkan ketika melihat sosok Kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan sebuah bola _basket_ di tangannya.

"Tch! Kali ini aku tidak akan terkejut, _baka_."

Tersenyum tipis, "_Okaeri_… Kagami-kun…" Ucapnya kemudian duduk disamping Kagami. "Aku senang kalau cahayaku sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya… _Yokatta desu ne_…" Tambahnya.

"_Tadaima_… Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Kuroko…" Ucapnya kemudian mengelus pipi pucat Kuroko lagi, sesekali mengecupnya.

"Kenapa… Kau menolongku waktu itu?" Ucapnya refleks membuat Kuroko menunduk. Dia tahu akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Karena aku menyukai Kagami-kun… Aku ingin Kagami-kun terus hidup. Hanya itu…" Balasnya, matanya memandang ke bawah, "Saat itu… aku ingin memberikanmu bola ini… aku ingin mengajak Kagami-kun bermain _one-on-one _lagi sejak aku sudah bisa memasukkan bola," Tambahnya lagi.

Kagami terdiam. Marah pun tidak ada gunanya saat ini. Semuanya sudah terjadi.

"Kau ingin bermain sekarang?" Tanya Kagami kemudian. Kuroko menggeleng kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekar Kagami.

"Kita sudah melakukannya kemarin, bukan?" Kagami memerah, walaupun yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini adalah hantu Kuroko, tapi Kuroko tetaplah Kuroko. Kekasihnya yang sempat hilang dari ingatannya.

"_Nameless Story,_" Ucap Kagami akhirnya yang membuat Kuroko bingung. "Kau ingin tahu judul dari cerita yang kau beritahu padaku tadi siang bukan?" Ucap Kagami, "Bahkan aku sudah mengetahui _epilog_-nya sekarang…" Tambahnya.

"_Nameless_… _Story_?" Ulang Kuroko. Kagami mengelus surai biru itu pelan,

"Kisah kita terlalu rumit untuk diberi judul. Dan tak terdefenisi…" Ucapnya sambil memegang bahu Kuroko kuat. Seumur hidupnya, selain Nigou, ternyata hal ini juga mampu membuatnya bergetar hebat. "Kuharap kau suka dengan judul itu." Jelas Kagami yang dibalas dengan anggukan Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun, _aishitemasu… Aishitemasu…. Aishitemasu…"_

"_Baka… _Kau tak perlu berkali-kali mengatakannya juga aku sudah tahu itu…" Ucapnya kemudian menyambar bibir mungil Kuroko dan memeluknya dalam dekapan yang seolah-olah tak menginginkan Kuroko untuk pergi walau sekejap mata.

"_Aishiteru ze_, Kuroko."

Tersenyum lembut, "Aku rasa tugasku disini sudah selesai," Ucapnya kemudian berdiri, namun dengan tangkas tangan Kagami ingin menangkapnya, hanya saja mendadak tangan itu menembus tubuh Kuroko.

Mata Kagami terbelalak, "Kenapa… Apa yang terjadi?" Ucapnya tak mengerti.

"Kagami-kun sudah bangun dari mimpi buruknya, artinya tugasku sudah selesai. Aku bisa istirahat dengan tenang sekarang," Ucap Kuroko dengan senyuman simpulya, hanya saja yang membuat Kagami semakin kaget adalah air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi kekasihnya.

Kagami menunduk, "Tch! Begitu kah… sudah saatnya berpisah ternyata. Sial, disaat aku sudah bisa mengingat semuanya, kau malah-"

"Kagami-kun…"

"_Sayonara_, Kuroko. Kau tak perlu mencemaskanku lagi. Aku… akan rajin mengunjungimu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus. Kuroko tersenyum lepas, hingga pada akhirnya dia pecah menjadi serpihan cahaya yang semakin lama semakin meghilang.

"_Arigatou_, Kagami-kun…."

Hanya itu yang bisa Kagami dengar di tengah malam yang gelap, dingin tanpa bintang.

#

.

.

Saat dimana keraguanku akan memoriku sendiri menajam

Aku menemukan sebuah sinar yang tergulung

Dalam sebuah kisah yang berwarna

.

#

"Kagami~! _Novel_-ku kali ini laku keras. Terima kasih atas sarannya, dan ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kau bisa mendapatkan ide dan konsep seperti itu? Aku sempat tak percaya orang sepertimu bisa memikirkan hal seperti ini.

Alex yang saat ini menemani Kagami di _gym_ memberikan satu buku yang dia maksud tadi, _Nameless Story_.

"Berisik. Aku hanya iseng," ucap Kagami membuat Alex menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Iseng? Hmm~ kau membuatku semakin penasaran, anak muda. Apa ini bagian dari kisah cintamu, hm? Ahh, tidak mungkin. Kau itu 'kan _baka_ dan-"

"Ahhh, berisik! Aku harus pergi. Ada seseorang yang ingin aku temui. _Jaa_," ucap Kagami santai dan berlalu meninggalkan Alex yang masih bengong.

"_BAKAGAMI!"_

#

Kagami menelusuri pemakaman tersebut sambil bersenandung kecil, dari jauh dia melihat sebuah makam yang menjadi tujuannya. Tersenyum simpul, dia mempercepat langkahnya dan menatap makam tersebut lekat-lekat.

"_Tadaima_, Kuroko…"

.

Aku ingin mencari sebuah epilog dari cerita ini bersamamu

Hingga saat aku terbangun dari mimpi yang suram ini

Kumohon… Jangan akhiri cerita ini

.

NAMELESS STORY / END

NOTE: #_ Partial Amnesia _termasuk jenis penyakit kehilangan ingatan setelah kecelakaan, namun penderita hanya melupakan sebagian memorinya akan sesuatu atau seseorang. Biasanya terjadi dikarenakan shock atau trauma. Bisa juga karena pernah mendonorkan sum-sum tulang belakang.

Yang mau bunuh saya silahkan… #pasrah# mikir keras gimana kejadian supaya Kuroko itu mati–kena deathglare KurokoFC- dan saya ambil saja dengan cara yang sangat mainstream #dibuang

So~ For my sweet dream, Review?

Shicchan, OUT! Mau kencan dulu sama Valshe #woi


End file.
